


Sometime Around M1dn1ght

by ValkyrieNine



Category: SupercorpIsEndgame - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Declarations Of Love, Desperate Plea, Destiny, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forgive Me, Forgiveness, Friendship/Love, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Love Confessions, OTP Feels, Romantic Fluff, Sad Lena Luthor, Season 5 Happy Ending, Soulmates, SuperCorp Season 5 Painkiller, Supercorp s5, Supergirl Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 14:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieNine/pseuds/ValkyrieNine
Summary: Proposed one-shot ending for season 5. Work in progress.Kara and Lena are invited to the same party to celebrate Kara’s Pulitzer. Kara confronts Lena one last time to try and win her back. After Lena uses kryptonite to repel the hero’s plea, Kara loses all hope. She flies around the sun for two weeks straight trying desperately to mend her broken heart.Meanwhile, back on Earth, M1dn1ght has kidnapped Lena in an effort to lure Supergirl into a trap. When Supergirl doesn’t come running, Lena is terrified she has lost her hero and her best friend.Kara returns to Earth as Supergirl Prime, an unbeatable force supercharged by the sun.Supergirl Prime brings a new kind of fight to M1dn1ght and shows her that you don’t mess with Lena Luthor.Thank you Megan for the amazing inspiration for Supergirl Prime! You are a creative force to be reckoned with!





	Sometime Around M1dn1ght

**Author's Note:**

> Megan @ForGWOnly came up with the idea for Supergirl Prime. She was integral in the creation of this story and was an amazing co-creator. Thank you Megan! You rock!!

The Playlist:

https://open.spotify.com/user/terukonf/playlist/6njmqac8FBvCbZvT753U5G?si=JgyxLEQzQDavD3mV2Z-Oag

——————————————————————————————-

“This is a terrible idea Kar”, Alex said straightening out her dress.

“I disagree”, Kelly said with a guilty smile. “You look amazing in your tuxedo Kara and Lena needs to see you”, Kelly said with a big grin. “Besides, you won the freaking Pulitzer. This is your party and you are going to have a good time.”

Kara stood tall in a form-fitting black tux with a black bow tie and a white vest. Her blonde locks flowed over her shoulders majestically. She was stunning.

Alex looked over at Kelly annoyed but one smile from her and she melted. Alex wrapped her arms around Kelly’s neck and smiled.

“Why are you so hard to resist?”, Alex asked with a cheerful grin.

“Aww shucks. I guess I’m just too cute for you to be mad at.”

Alex kissed Kelly’s lips softly and gave her a playful wink. Alex turned to check on Kara who was searching the room with her eyes.

“Kar, please be sensible. This isn’t the time or the place. I know you love her but you need to be logical. She is at a 10 when it comes to her anger and a Luthor 10 is like 100 for anyone else. You hurt her and you have to accept that, even if you had the right motives.”

“I need to try again Alex. She won’t see me, she won’t talk to me. I can’t give up on her. I need to keep fighting.”

“You should be at home in bed. Your encounter with M1dn1ght really weakened you. You need to get rest”, Alex said pleading with her broken-hearted sister.

“I can’t rest as long as I know Lena is somewhere in this world hating me. I can’t rest until I know I’ve done everything to try and win her back. I can’t stop fighting for Lena. I just can’t.”

“Just give her time Kar”, Alex said.

“I can’t. I can’t wait. Every minute of every day is agony without Lena by my side. I can’t breathe. I can’t think. Yesterday I just laid on the bathroom floor and stared up at the ceiling. Alex, I’m useless without her.”

“Okay listen Alex, Kara needs to try again. Nothing is going to convince her otherwise. We have to support her any way we can. Let’s grab some champagne and dance a little. Everything will be fine”, Kelly said taking Alex’s hand.

“Just stay away from her Kar. You know she will only break your heart again if you try to talk to her. Every conversation you have with her hurts you more. She is so full of hate and rage, she’s not seeing straight. Every time you see her you’re in agony. This time will be no different”, Alex said with eyes full of concern.

“I’m not going to give up no matter how bad it hurts”, Kara said biting her lip.

https://open.spotify.com/track/7Hn0bZgca6QFz6OyKkvAi6?si=4x-O6SqwTemREU_UVYzR9A

Kara’s eyes suddenly welled up with tears. Her face turned white and she started to shake. She looked like she had just seen a ghost.

The crowd parted and Lena walked into the room with a strange man on her arm. Kara had never seen the man before but her heart ached seeing Lena with someone else. Lena was wearing THE white dress. Kara loved Lena in that dress and Lena knew it. She looked so elegant in white. Kara watched as Lena greeted people and kissed their cheeks. She laughed heartily and looked like she was having a great time. Kara’s blood burned and boiled in her veins.

She fought back her tears. Lena took the strange man’s hand and walked to the center of the dance floor. They began to dance. Kara was filled with a white hot rage, fueled by jealousy and confusion. She wanted desperately to kill the man who was dancing with Lena. She could do it. It would be easy.

Kara walked over to one of her colleagues from CatCo and asked him to dance. She made her way to the center of the dance floor and stopped next to Lena. Alex and Kelly saw her. Alex shook her head and mouthed the words “No Kara No.”

Kara smiled and wrapped her arms around her co-work’s neck. She pretended not to see Lena and grinned as they danced and swayed. Lena looked over at Kara. She looked terribly jealous. Kara looked over and made eye contact with Lena. They both had glassy eyes. Kara turned away and clenched her jaw.

Lena grabbed her date’s hand and walked him out of the party. Kara’s heart raced and ached with longing.

_She can’t leave now. She can’t. I need to see her. I need to look into her eyes._

Kara ran out of the room behind Lena and her mystery date. She pulled open her tuxedo and in a matter of seconds she was flying through the sky.

Kara landed hard in front of Lena, cracking the asphalt. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and her eyes were red from crying for weeks on end.

“TALK TO ME LENA! PLEASE TALK TO ME! I CAN’T STAND THIS!”

Lena punched Kara in the face without hesitation. Lena’s punch had no physical impact on Kara but she sobbed seeing the rage in Lena’s eyes.

“Leave me alone Supergirl. I have nothing to say to you”, Lena said, her tone dripping with hate.

Lena wrapped her arm around the strange man’s arm and tried to walk away.

“Lena, please listen. I’m not asking for your forgiveness. I’m just asking for you to listen to me. I don’t know where I belong in this world if I’m not by your side.”

“No Kara. I will not listen to you. Just get out of my way. Get out of life! I hate you and I never want to see you again!”, Lena said gritting her teeth angrily.

The man on Lena’s arm stepped forward and looked like he was going to try and defend Lena. Kara thought it was strange. No humans ever stood up to Supergirl like that.

“Don’t be stupid”, Kara said with an uncharacteristic ferocity.

Kara punched the asphalt next to him and it cracked all around him. The man stepped back behind Lena.

“Lena, I love you. I love you and I would do anything for you. Anything. Please believe me. I have always trusted you. I was just trying to protect you. I have spent our entire friendship doing everything in my power to keep you safe. I have supported you without hesitation and I have l loved you with my whole heart. I know you feel betrayed but please believe me when I say that I was terrified to tell you my secret because I was scared I would lose you. I worried about the dangers of you knowing who I was but I was also a coward because I was scared you would react exactly like this. I’m sorry I was a coward and I’m sorry that I wasn’t the one to tell you.”

“Nothing you say will change my mind Kara. I hate the sight of you and I am done playing these games. Leave me alone and GET OUT OF MY LIFE!”

Lena stepped forward and hit Kara’s chest hard with both of her fists. Again, Kara felt nothing physical but Lena’s rage cut her deep.

“Go ahead and hit me Lena. Hit me as much as you need to. Just listen. You are the most important person in my life and I never meant to hurt you. You have been and always will be my best friend and my soulmate.”

“SHUT UP KARA. SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF MY LIFE!”

Lena pulled a small chunk of kryptonite from her pocket and pressed it to Kara’s chest.

Kara felt all the breath leave her body and her eyes filled with tears. Kara’s face dropped and she looked devastated. She was in agony.

“Lena?”, Kara said reaching a hand out to her in disbelief.

Lena’s face flushed red with horror. She threw the rock away from them as hard as she could and covered her mouth. Kara’s face turned dark. She took off into the air and flew high into the night sky.

Lena called out to her.

“KARA! Kara, I’m sorry. PLEASE COME BACK! KARA PLEASE!”

Kara disappeared into the night sky and Lena dropped to her knees feeling completely hopeless. Her mystery man bent over to check on her. Lena grabbed his ear and yanked hard. The ear and skin pulled away revealing a sophisticated circuit board inside his head. Lena pressed a button and he fell to the ground in the fetal position. Lena sat on the ground and buried her face in her hands.

***

https://open.spotify.com/track/5rNBqlG89OJuwKkYBeZtXn?si=zkhwkdCOR9y1KfIbvxA_aQ

Kara flew through space full of heartache, rage and disappointment. All hope and light washed from her heart and all that was left was darkness and pain. Kara flew hard towards the sun and began to fly around it faster and faster until there was just one flashing thin line circling the ball of fire. Kara wanted to get out all of the pain, longing and anger that flowed through her like a disease. She flew as hard and as fast as she could. She sobbed uncontrollably. She never thought Lena would really use kryptonite on her. She knew her VR simulations were violent and cruel but Lena’s eyes showed Kara that all hope was lost. Kara continued to fly unaware of time, space or anything that was happening on Earth.

***

Meanwhile, back on Earth, almost a full week had passed and the newspapers started printing articles about Supergirl’s disappearance. Terrible things were happening around the city. Alex and Clark did their best to fill the void of Kara’s absence all the while wondering where she had gone and what she was doing. Clark and Alex tried searching all of the places she would normally go but they had no luck. They were at a loss.

***

Lena stood in her lab contemplating whether she should use her VR to address her feelings. She was frozen. She looked down at her desk and stared at the headline from the day’s paper. “Where’s Supergirl? Without her, is all hope lost?” Lena looked at the picture of a grinning Supergirl and she couldn’t help but weep.

“What did I do? I broke Supergirl. Oh God, she was my Supergirl. I miss her so much. I am so sorry my love. What did I do?”

M1dn1ght appeared out of nowhere and came up behind Lena. She grabbed her tight and pulled her hair.

“Hello Lena”, she said with a grin and a cackle.

“M1dn1ght?”, Lena asked.

“Yes mother dear”, M1dn1ight said.

“Let me go at once!”, Lena demanded.

“Sorry Lena, your hold over me has weakened too much for you to tell me what to do. When I fuse with Supergirl, I will be unstoppable.”

“What? Fuse with Supergirl?”

“Yes Lena. Fuse. I tried the other evening but Superman and those annoying DEO agents got in my way. Next time I meet Supergirl, I will not fail. I will merge with Supergirl and no one will be able to stop my domination.”

“You might be waiting for a while M1dn1ght. No one has seen or heard from Supergirl in well over a week.”

“That’s why I’m kidnapping you Lena. From what I’ve observed, there is no one in this world more important to Supergirl than you.”

Lena’s head dropped and tears flowed from her eyes.

“I WAS the most important person to Supergirl but not anymore. I did something unforgivable and now she’s gone.”

“Well, we will see. I am going to dangle you before her and see if she takes the bait.”

***

https://open.spotify.com/track/6i4T7CZeZKaBPor8EMCv8P?si=yxXh9e-RSeqw2omJNfJTHQ

M1dn1ght held Lena captive for days. News coverage about Lena’s kidnapping was everywhere but there was no sign of Supergirl. Alex and Clark worked hard to try and find M1dn1ght and Kara but they had no luck. M1dn1ight always seemed to be two steps ahead of them and Kara was busy circling the sun trying to drown her sorrows in its rays.

Lena was heartbroken. She knew she had broken Supergirl. She broke Kara. She broke their love and their friendship. She couldn’t believe that Kara didn’t come running to rescue her. She really had destroyed the best relationship she ever experienced.

After a full week passed, M1dn1ght grew tired of waiting and decided that she needed one big grand gesture to get Supergirl’s attention. She announced to all of National City, high above L-Corp that she would be killing Lena at midnight if Supergirl didn’t appear.

“I guess I was wrong Lena. I guess Supergirl doesn’t love you enough to come running. I’ll try this one last ditch effort and worst case scenario, you die and I am still free.”

***

Kara landed hard on the DEO balcony. She was glowing brightly. She looked like a 24 karat gold statue. She walked over to Alex. Alex was confused and afraid. She could barely look at Kara because she was shinning so bright.

“Kar?”

“Hi Alex”, Kara said flatly.

“Where the hell have you been?”

“Contemplating whether or not I could go on without Lena.”

“What did you decide?”

“I’m going to destroy M1dn1ght. I haven’t figured out the rest”, Kara said without emotion.

“Why are you glowing like that?”, Alex asked.

“I soaked up the sun’s rays. I don’t even know how long I’ve been gone”

“It’s been over two weeks Kar.”

Kara looked shocked.

“You look like Super Super Supergirl. Supergirl Prime”, Winn said inspecting her and walking around her.

“So you were flying around the sun? Do you know about Lena?”, Alex asked.

“What about Lena?”, Kara asked.

“M1dn1ght has her”, Alex said.

Kara took off immediately and flew into the night sky.

***

M1dn1ght stood on the roof of the L-Corp building. Lena was tied up and dangling from a large contraption high above National City.

https://open.spotify.com/track/78lgmZwycJ3nzsdgmPPGNx?si=pXJuLILITHKU8W-GPE3lrA

Supergirl Prime landed on the rooftop between M1dn1ght and Lena. The whole building seemed to quake under her power. She glowed bright like the sun.

It was painful for M1dn1ght to look at her. M1dn1ght moved towards Lena to pull the lever on the giant death machine. Kara shot her cold breath at the lever. It froze and snapped off immediately. M1dn1ght stepped backwards trying to figure out what happened to the Supergirl she had bested before.

“What are you?”, M1dn1ght asked.

“Very VERY angry”, Supergirl Prime said shooting her laser vision toward M1dn1ght, which now glowed bright and gold like fire. “Kidnapping Lena was a HUGE mistake.”

Supergirl Prime flew high into the air and came down hard in front of M1dn1ght. She grabbed M1dn1ght around the neck and held her high off the ground. Her eyes glowed like the fire of a thousand suns.

“It’s time to shut this program down”, Kara said calmly. M1dn1ght tried to escape but the rays of the sun had given Kara unbeatable strength.

“You’re not going to kill me Supergirl. You’re a superhero. You don’t kill”, M1dn1ght said nervously.

“Supergirl is gone. I’m not a hero. I’m a reckoning”, Supergirl Prime said gritting her teeth and squeezing tighter. “You’re a computer program and you’re done.”

Kara used her supercharged laser vision to pierce through M1dn1ght’s armor. She held her gaze steady until she penetrated the armor and hit her person. Kara focused the beam on her until she overheated and imploded in her hands. M1dn1ght turned to ash. M1dn1ght was no more.

Kara walked over to Lena and untied her. She helped her get down from M1dn1ght’s contraption.

“Kara?”, Lena asked confused by the glowing.

“Are you okay?”, Kara asked with an uncharacteristically cool tone.

Lena stepped forward and Kara stepped back.

“Kara, I am so sorry. I tried calling out to you. I am so sorry. I know you can never forgive me for what I did.”

“I’m sorry it took me so long to get to you. I just got back”, Kara said emotionless. Her face was flat and there was no sparkle in her eyes.

“You seem different and I don’t mean the glowing.”

“I am Lena. This is what I look like when I have lost all hope of getting you back.”

“Kara, I am so sorry. I am sorry I let me anger take hold of me. I am sorry I used the kryptonite on you. It was madness and I know there is no way you will ever forgive me.”

“I can’t forgive you Lena”, Kara said flatly.

Lena’s heart broke. She began to sob and dropped to the ground.

Kara walked over and wrapped her arms around Lena.

https://open.spotify.com/track/391TUcoPonqYykPkSZ5Z9U?si=aZmfRA4pTZ-S9H0jBKJWmg

“I can’t forgive you because there is nothing to forgive. You are my best friend Lena. I love you with all my heart.”

Lena was surprised. She turned around and looked at Kara. Kara’s eyes were finally staring back at her. They were deep and blue and Lena could see the love she thought she had lost. Lena began to sob.

“I was so scared Kara. When you didn’t come for me I thought you were lost forever. I thought I had driven you away and you would never come back. I was so scared. I love you so much and I am so sorry. You are my best friend and my soulmate. I hate that you lied to me but what I did was so much more unforgivable. Can you ever forgive me?”

“I told you Lena. There is nothing to forgive. I love you. I should have been honest from the beginning. I am so sorry I lied to you Lena. I’m sorry that I let my fear of losing you drive us apart. When you killed Jack to save Supergirl I was so scared that you would resent her. I felt like if I told you who I was at that moment, I would lose you forever.”

”Jack was too far gone. I never would have resented Supergirl or you Kara. I have done my best to balance my feelings. I know I chose my family over Supergirl once but when I got to know you Kara, you had my heart and my trust completely. That’s why it hurt so much to not be in your confidence.”

”I am so sorry Lena. I love you with my whole heart. I love you with every fiber of my being. I am so thankful for you. Whatever has happened in the past doesn’t matter as long as you can forgive me.”

”I forgave you on the street. The minute I used the kryptonite on you I realized I didn’t see a look of hatred. I saw a look of heartbreak and pain. I knew at that moment that easing your pain and forgiving you was all I wanted but you flew away. Kara, I forgive you and I love you. You have always been my rock and I miss you so much. I am so sorry I let this all get so out of control.”

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and floated high off the ground glowing and cradling Lena with all of the love in her heart. She pulled her close and hugged her tight. She pressed a hand to the back of Lena’s head and closed her eyes. It was nice to finally have a respite from the heartache. Suddenly the glow dissipated and Kara was normal Supergirl again.

“You’re not glowing anymore. You’re normal again”, Lena said happily. Her eyes sparkled with love.

“I guess the effects didn’t last. I wonder what would happen if I circled the sun for thousands of years”, Kara said with a little smile.

Lena moved a hand to Kara’s cheek and caressed it softly.

“So, M1dn1ght is finally gone”, Kara said.

“Kara, can we get a pint of rocky road, watched a sappy rom-com and try and find our way back to what we once were?”, Lena asked pleading with her best friend.

Kara looked at Lena and smiled sweetly. The sparkle in Kara’s eyes returned.

“That sounds perfect to me”, Kara said with a warm grin.

***

https://open.spotify.com/track/6L2woktiAuW35BrcROmhW5?si=c1JEBv9TR4qOfvSXmL1GZQ

Kara and Lena sat close together on Kara’s couch in comfy clothes and shared a pint of rocky road ice cream. A romantic comedy played in the background.

“Hey, what was up with your new boyfriend”, Kara asked.

“Promise not to laugh”, Lena asked.

“Nope”, Kara said playfully.

“He was a robot. I have loathed literally every person in my life since I lost you. I couldn’t deal with real people so I created a robot date that I could turn off when he got annoying. He was SO annoying.”

Kara and Lena laughed.

“Kara, do you know why I was so upset?”

“Because you felt betrayed?”

“I was upset because I felt less important than everyone else in your life. I felt like I didn’t matter as much.”

Kara put down the ice cream and turned to Lena. She moved closer. Their legs touched. Kara grabbed Lena’s hands and held them tight. She looked deep into her eyes. They were moist with tears.

“Lena, I love you so much I circled the sun for two weeks trying to forget you. You are the MOST important person in my life. I would run through fire for you. I would die for you. You are my world.”

“You’re my world Kara”, Lena said placing her hands on Kara’s neck. “I love you so much I broke when I found out you lied. I know it wasn’t a normal reaction. Friends don’t implode the way I did. I guess you and I have never been typical friends.”

“Lena, I’m so in love with you. I have been in love with you for so long I can’t remember when it started. Every time I see you I can’t help but smile. You are my heart and my soul and I meant when I said I believe you are my soulmate. We have always taken care of each other. We have always loved each other. You gave me strength when I needed it most.”

“And you gave me light when I could only find darkness. I am so sorry I lost my way. Kara, I am head over heels madly in love with you. I am so in love with you I went crazy. Crazy enough to build a robot date to make you jealous”, Lena said laughing at herself.

Kara placed her hands on Lena’s cheeks and gave Lena her sweetest smile.

“You are so beautiful Lena Luthor”, Kara said sweetly.

“You’re the beautiful one Kara Dan…I mean Kara Zor-El”, Lena said beaming.

Kara chuckled a little.

Kara leaned in and kissed Lena softly on the lips. She pulled back and smiled.

“I have wanted to do that since we sat on your couch together for the very first time. I have wanted to kiss you every time I saw you after that”, Kara said grinning.

Lena pulled Kara closer and kissed her back with a wild passion. She wrapped her arms around her and pulled Kara on top of her body. She caressed Kara’s cheek and kissed her with all of the fire and love in her heart.

Lena pulled back and gave Kara a serious look.

“I have dreamt about this thousands of times but it is so much better than I ever could have hoped for.”

“It’s the rocky road. Definitely the rocky road kisses”, Kara said with a goofy snort.

Lena grabbed Kara close and smiled. She kissed her nose and took her all in. Her heart was so full she was shaking.

“Thank you for coming home to me Kara. Thank you so much.”

“Thank you for letting me come back home”, Kara said with all of the love in her heart.

Kara and Lena kissed until their lips were sore. They spent the rest of the evening cuddled up together under one blanket eating rocky road and kissing each other softly.

The only beings M1dn1ght managed to fuse together were Kara and Lena, and for that, they were eternally grateful.

https://open.spotify.com/track/2G2YzndIA6jeWFPBXhUjh5?si=uAzhfKF4TX6wc0HVwlgCnA


End file.
